Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Kazusa Kujyou, seorang gadis yang terpisahkan oleh saudara kembarnya yang mencintai Kazune yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Kazusa dan Kazune yang juga ternyata menyukai Kazusa padahal sudah memiliki tunangan, Ami / Request fic from Takenomaru Hikari / Tiga author aneh nimbrung secara tidak langsung / A little bit twincest and gaje humor XD


"Kazusa!" panggil Suzuka, ibu Kazusa.

"Ya _**kaa-san**_?" sahut Kazusa ketika ia berada tepat di hadapan ibunya.

"Tolong kau belanja di pasar ya," ujar Suzuka sambil memberikan kertas berisi daftar belanja, "Kaa-san akan memasak sup kesukaanmu,"

"_**Hontou**_? Baiklah _**kaa-san**_, Kazusa akan segera kembali!" seru Kazusa.

"Anak yang ceria," gumam Suzuka ketika melihat senyum Kazusa yang merekah sambil keluar dari rumah, "Andai saja _**aniki**_nya masih ada, Kazusa pasti akan tambah ceria,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**Beberapa lagu yang muncul di sini ©Pemiliknya masing-masing desuuu~**

**OOC, super crack-pair, Shingen x Kazusa and Kazune x Ami, maybe a little twincest, AU, AR, Author nyasar, and another warning**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wortel, sudah, kangkung, sudah, lobak, sudah, ah iya! Tomat!" seru Kazusa ketika ia berbelanja di pasar.

Karena tidak ingin terlambat sampai di rumah, Kazusa mempercepat langkahnya untuk membeli tomat.

Brak!

"Ah, _**hontouni gomenasai**_!" seru anak laki-laki yang ditabrak Kazusa.

"A-Ah, _**gomenasai**_, harusnya Kazusa yang minta maaf, Kazusa tak sengaja melakukannya," ujar Kazusa berusaha berdiri sambil mengambil belanjaannya yang tadi jatuh.

"Namamu Kazusa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"_**Hai**_. _**Onamae wa nani desu ka**_?" tanya Kazusa balik.

"_**Hajimemashite**_, _**watashi wa**_ Kujyou Kazune _**desu**_,_** douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_," jawab pemuda bernama Kazune sopan.

"Kazune?" eja Kazusa, seketika ia langsung teringat, "O-_**Ouji-sama**_," ujar Kazusa sambil bersujud di hadapan Kazune.

"Be-Berdirilah," ujar Kazune yang tadinya terkejut melihat Kazusa yang mendadak bersujud sambil mencium kakinya.

Kalau sistem kasta, Kazune ada di kasta Brahmana, sedangkan Kazusa ada di kasta Sudra. Yup, ibu Kazusa, Suzuka, bekerja sebagai buruh tani. Untung saja tidak ada kasta dalam kasus ini.

"Nama keluargamu apa?" tanya Kazune. Sepertinya ia mulai akrab dengan Kazusa.

"Nama keluarga Kazusa itu Kujyou, Kazusa heran, kenapa bisa sama ya?" jawab Kazusa sedikit heran.

Kazune sedikit tersentak, "Hei, penampilanmu tak jauh berbeda denganku. Rambut kita sama-sama _**light-blonde**_, dan iris mata kita juga sama-sama biru safir,"

"Emm, mungkin saja kebetulan. Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini," ujar Kazusa.

Kazune mengangguk setuju, "_**Nee**_, kau tinggal di mana? Biar aku yang mengantarmu,"

"E-Eh, tidak perlu mengantar Kazusa ke rumah, soalnya jarak dari pasar ke rumah Kazusa dekat," jawab Kazusa.

"Kau membahasakan dirimu sendiri dengan namamu ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Kazusa tidak pernah membahasakan diri sendiri dengan kata aku, saya, dan sebagainya, Kazusa memang seperti itu," jawab Kazusa.

"Ohh, _**sou ka**_ ..." ujar Kazune.

"Kazune-_**kun**_!" seru suara yang amat sangat feminin.

"Ami!" seru Kazune, "_**Gomen ne**_ Kazusa, aku harus pulang, tunanganku telah menunggu. _**Jaa**_," ujar Kazune berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kazusa.

"_**Jaa**_," balas Kazusa, seketika ia terkejut, "Astaga! _**Kaa-san**_ pasti menunggu di rumah!"

**.**

**Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu**

**.**

"_**Gomen ne kaa-san**_, Kazusa pulang terlambat," ujar Kazusa penuh penyesalan.

"_**Daijoubu**_, nah sekarang kau ke kamar ya, bereskan kamarmu, walaupun sudah rapi," perintah Suzuka.

"_**Haiii**_, _**kaa-san**_," ujar Kazusa sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Suzuka yang melihat Kazusa berlari ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung riang itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menatap sendu ke lantai sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

"Kazuto, kau kejam ..." lirih Suzuka sok dramatis #ditimpuksarden lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "... karena sebenarnya Kazusa sudah bisa bermain dengan Kazune sekarang, kau tahu? Tapi kau malah memisahkan mereka berdua sejak bayi, apa karena kau membenci anak perempuan? Aku harap mereka bisa bertemu kembali dan menjadi pelayan dan pangeran,"

(Yukina : Wah, Suzuka penggemar Servant of Angel _**desu**_ *nama asli disamarkan* _**desu**_ XD)

(Suzuka : U-_**Urusai**_! Yang buat cerita siapa?)

(Yukina : Ya Yukina bersama _**otouto**_ Yukina _**desu**_ XD)

(Suzuka : Lanjut saja, _**Baka**_Yu!)

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, Kazusa langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya.

(Yukina : Gak jebol tu tempat tidurnya? Kazusa kan berat kayak dua gajah yang ditimbang _**desu**_.)

(Kazusa : Kazusa udah diet tau!)

(Yukina : _**Hontou**_? Kemarin aku lihat beratmu di timbangan pasar sanggup membuat jarum timbangan itu keluar _**desu**_. Diet apanya _**desu**_?)

(Kazusa : *mingkem*)

"Kujyou ... kenapa marganya bisa sama denganku?" gumam Kazusa sambil guling-gulingan di atas kasurnya.

(Yukina : Wah ... Kazusa mau jadi _**rolling pin desu**_ XD)

(Kazusa : Itu kan elu yang buat cerita! Cepat sana lanjut!)

"Kazusaaaaa, its taim tu it! Datang ke sini atau _**kaa-san**_ kamehameha!" teriak Suzuka gaje dengan menggunakan toa hasil ngerampok milik kepala sekolah Yukina dengan bahasa Inggris yang hancur dan di bawah rata-rata dan ternyata Suzuka penyuka Snake Ball *nama disamarkan* #dihajar

"Gak mau! Kazusa gak mau makan!" seru Kazusa membantah. Ternyata, Yukina pikir Kazusa adalah anak yang alim dan selalu menuruti perintah orangnya, taunya begini, ceka ceka ceka(?)

"Kazusaaaa, kalau tidak mau makan, semua koleksi gambar _**anime**_ dan foto Onodera Ritsu dan AkaKuro milikmu akan _**kaa-san**_ ambil dan takkan pernah kembali," ancam Suzuka.

"Baik _**kaa-san**_," ujar Kazusa pasrah dan harus mengalah. Ternyata oh ternyata _**readers**_ sekalian, Kazusa itu _**otaku**_ dan_** fujoshi desu**_ XD

(Kazusa : _**Baka**_Yu, sekali lagi kau bermain-main ... *ngidupin _**roadroller**_ bekas ngerampok Kagamine _**Twins**_*)

(Yukina : Ha-_**Hai**_, Kazusa _**onihime-sama desu**_ ...)

(Kazusa : Apa kau bilang?! *menggilas Yukina*)

(Yukina : *mati* *hidup kembali karena harus melanjutkan cerita yang amat gaje ini*)

"_**Kwaa-swan**_, twadwi Kwazwuswa kwetwemwu sweworwang pwria," ujar Kazusa sambil mengunyah makanannya bersama sendok dan garpunya (piring udah _**mainstream**_ ... #dihajar)

"Telan dulu bicaranya, baru makanan," nasehat Suzuka. Bukannya terbalik ya? Dasar _**BaKa**_a-san #digampar

Kazusa menelan makananya, "Bah, _**kaa-san**_ terbalik, yang benar 'Telan dulu makanannya, baru bicara'!" ralat Kazusa.

"Yang punya lidah siapa? Yang punya gue, nape lu yang sibuk?" balas Suzuka dengan gaulnya, sukses membuat Kazusa _**headbang**_ ke dinding terdekat.

"Tadi pas belanja di pasar, Kazusa bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki," cerita Kazusa mengulang ucapannya karena tadi ia mengunyah barang yang tak lazim dimakan #plak sekaligus memperpanjang kalimatnya agar memperbanyak _**words**_ XD #modus

"Nah terus?" tanya Suzuka penasaran kayak 'putih-putih-hihihi' itu lho XD #plak

"Marganya sama dengan Kazusa _**desuuuu**_," jawab Kazusa dengan logat ala Yukina Yume.

Suzuka sangat terkejut, kemudian kejang-kejang dan serangan jantungnya kambuh. Kazusa yang melihatnya menjadi panik hingga berlari ke sana kemari membawa alamat #plak

(Kazusa : Kok jadi nyanyi?)

(Yukina : Hehehe *nyengir*)

_**Retake!**_

Suzuka sangat terkejut, kemudian kejang-kejang dan serangan jantungnya kambuh. Kazusa yang melihatnya langsung panik dan berlari mencari ponselnya untuk memanggil nain wan wan(?) hingga menabrak televisi, kulkas, hingga mesin cuci. _**Poor**_ Kazusa.

"I-Ini untukmu, K-Ka-Kazusa ..." lirih Suzuka sambil menyerahkan selembar foto lengkap dengan cap kaki tiga (lah?) kepada Kazusa.

"Ini untuk apa, _**kaa-san**_?" tanya Kazusa polos.

"Untuk memberi makan Shii-_**chan**_," jawab Suzuka asal.

Kazusa mengangguk-angguk paham akan penjelasan Suzuka, namun Suzuka malah nge-_**rage**_. Apa yang terjadi? Nantikan di AbalTVInternational #plak

"_**BAKAZUSAAA**_, YA JELAS UNTUK KENANG-KENANGAN LAHHH!" teriak Suzuka gak woles.

Kazusa menutup telinganya sambil _**sweatdrop**_ akut, '_**Kaa-san, udah sekarat masih gak woles. Kenapa Kazusa punya ibu absurd begini?**_' batin Kazusa gaje. Yah, padahal kau juga _**absurd**_, Kazusa, ckckck #ditimpukpanci

Bruk!

"_**Kaa-san**_? _**KAA-SANNN**_, JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAZUSA, HUWAHHH!"

Kazusa menangis kencang sambil memeluk badan ibunya yang kini tak bernyawa. Kazusa pun mengusap air matanya yang mengucurkan deras bagaikan keran air di wastafel #plak

"Kazusa tanpa _**kaa-san**_, butiran debu~" lirih Kazusa dengan nada lagu, yang cukup membuat Yukina _**sweatdrop**_. Oke, kini Kazusa lebay XD

Dan sejak kehilangan ibunda tercintanya, Kazusa harus hidup sendirian. Kazusa bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang dan berbelanja di pasar. Untung saja Kazusa sudah diajarkan untuk mandiri.

**.**

**Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu**

**.**

"Hei! Hebat sekali orang itu!"

"Iya ya, kok bisa sih?"

"Hiii, itu mengerikan _**desu**_!"

"Kau takut dengan itu, Yukina-_**chan**_?"

"Sangat! Hika-_**sama**_ dan Hana-_**sama**_ gak ngerti sih gimana takutnya Yukina dengan beling _**desu**_, hiiii!"

"Yah, Yukina-_**chan**_ pecundang!"

"Hana-_**sama**_, jangan ejek Yukina dong _**desu**_!"

"Dasar Hana-_**chan**_ ..."

"Kau juga mau makan rumput dan beling, Hika-_**chan**_?"

"Ga-Gak, makasih, hehe,"

Kazusa yang tadinya sedang membeli ikan lele di pasar pun menoleh ke tempat yang menurutnya mengeluarkan suara absurd tersebut. Iris biru safir milik Kazusa menatap kerumunan orang yang luar biasa ributnya melebihi T*nah Aba*g XD #plak

"Permisi," ujar Kazusa sambil berusaha masuk dalam kerumunan dengan cara ngusruk(?) dan menemukan orang menaiki kuda yang terbuat dari karton(?) yang tengah memakan beling yang dikenal dengan nama kuda lumping!

"Grrr ..."

Tampak orang yang menjadi kuda lumping itu menatap Kazusa dengan tajam, sementara orang lain yang tahu apa yang membuat kuda lumping menjadi seperti itu langsung menyingkir.

"A-Apa?" tanya Kazusa.

Kuda lumping itu mengejar Kazusa tanpa sebab yang diketahui oleh Kazusa. Merasa tahu dirinya terancam, Kazusa pun berlari berusaha menjaga jarak dengan si kuda.

"Lepas bajumu, lepas!" teriak seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut sepunggung yang diikat _**twintail**_ dengan kulit sedikit coklat.

Kazusa tidak mungkin melepas bajunya. Apa ada yang salah dengan baju hijau lumut miliknya sehingga membuat kuda lumping itu ngamuk?

"Kuda tak suka warna hijau, sama seperti banteng yang membenci warna merah _**desu**_!" seru gadis yang juga berkacamata dan rambut hitam legamnya yang diikat _**ponytail**_.

(Yukina : Ehehe, Yukina gak sadar kalau dari tadi para _**author**_ masuk secara tidak langsung _**desu**_ XD)

(Hikari : Numpang nama kan gapapa XD)

(Hana : Ho-oh!)

(Yukina : Betapa OOC-nya kalian -_-")

(_**Reader**_ : Lanjut woi!)

Kazusa menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Kalau ia melepas bajunya, pasti laki-laki _**hentai**_ akan _**nosebleed**_, menurut Kazusa. Tapi kalau tidak, ia akan dikejar kuda jejadian itu seharian.

"Ikut aku sini!"

"E-Eh!"

Kazusa ditarik seseorang masuk ke dalam sebuah lorong yang amat sempit, membuat Kazusa selamat dari kejaran banteng, err, maksudnya kuda.

"Hah, _**yokatta**_," ujar suara bariton yang sangat Kazusa kenali.

"Heh?! Kazune-_**sama**_?!" teriak Kazusa.

"Pssst! Jangan keras-keras! Nah, aku bawa baju ganti, kau gantilah bajumu di balik dinding itu," ujar Kazune.

"Ta—"

"Aku tidak _**hentai**_!"

"—baiklah,"

Selama menunggu Kazusa menukar bajunya, pipi Kazune bersemu merah. Sang pangeran ini merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang jauh berbeda saat ia bersama Ami.

'_**A-Ada apa ini?**_' batin Kazune, '_**Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali, masa aku mencintainya?**_'

"Menunggu lama?"

Kazune menoleh ke sumber suara, terdapat Kazusa yang memakai baju yang diserahkan oleh Kazune.

"Ti-Tidak, lebih baik kita keluar dari persembunyian," jawab Kazune.

"Baiklah,"

Ketika Kazune dan Kazusa keluar dari persembunyian, mereka tidak menemukan kuda lumping itu lagi. Aneh, masa tradisi dari Indonesia masuk ke Jepang? Makanya, cintai adat Indonesia(?)

"Kita duduk di sini," ujar Kazune sambil menunjuk bangku di taman. Kazune menggunakan baju penyamaran ketika ia keluar istana, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Ami dan Kazusa serta orang kerajaan, untuk saat ini ...

"A-_**Arigatou**_ ..." ujar Kazusa dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"_**Doita**_," balas Kazune, "Kau punya orang tua?"

"Kazusa hidup sebatang kara ..." jawab Kazusa.

"_**Gomen**_ ..." ujar Kazune, "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang orang tuamu?"

Kazusa merogoh sakunya yang berisi selembar foto kedua orang tuanya, sanggup membuat Kazune cengo hingga kerangka dinosaurus yang ada di taman itu masuk XD #plak

"Ayah Kazusa bernama Kujyou Kazuto, dan ibu Kazusa bernama Kujyou Suzuka," ujar Kazusa, "Ayahku menghilang sejak aku masih bayi, sedangkan ibuku meninggal kemarin, hiks ..."

"Kau tahu, seb—"

"Tuan Kazune, di sini Tuannya rupanya!"

Ucapan seorang prajurit yang memotong ucapan Kazune itu membuat Kazusa dan Kazune menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hei kamu!" seru salah satu prajurit diantara lima orang itu, membuat semua pengunjung taman menoleh ke arah tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu hubungan Pangeran Kazune dengan Putri Ami, jadi Anda harus kami seret!" seru prajurit yang lain, namun kata terakhir dalam ucapan tersebut membuat Kazusa _**sweatdrop**_.

"Tunggu! Itu bukan salah dia!"

**.**

**Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu**

**.**

Selama tiga hari tiga malam, Kazusa disiksa di sebuah sel penjara dengan bekas cambukan di kulitnya.

(Hikari : Hei, Yukina-_**chan **_meniru _**fic**_ Hikari!)

(Yukina : Siapa bilang Yukina niru _**desu**_?!)

(Hana : Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar.)

(_**Reader**_ : Hoi, lanjut!)

"Aku akan mengirimimu pesawat kertas, Kazusa ..." lirih Kazune ketika Kazune mengunjungi Karin di selnya.

"Kau pikir itu PV P*isoner an* Pa*er P**ne?!" bentak Kazusa dengan gak wolesnya sambil minum kopi yang entah dapat dari mana. Kayaknya Kazusa gak peduli lagi sama lebam di tubuhnya.

(Yukina : Kopiku _**desu**_ ... *meratapi kotak sachet kopinya yang tinggal satu.)

(Hikari : Lanjut aja, Yukina-_**chan**_ XD entar Hikari beliin deh XD)

"Dua hari lagi kau akan dihukum mati, dan itu semua salahku, hiks ..." ujar Kazune sambil memegang sel itu dengan air matanya yang menetes. Betapa OOC-nya dirimu, Kazune ...

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kazuto. Kujyou Kazuto," jawab Kazune.

_**"Happy birthday to you, happy birth**__**—"**_

"Ganti musiknya dong, Saus Encok (_**Sound Effect**_)!" seru Kazune sambil melempar gelas yang dipakai Kazusa buat minum teh. Enak banget ya, di dalam penjara bisa minum kopi.

_**"Ngek ngek ngek. Kodok ngorek kodok ngorek, ngo—"**_

"Bah, itu musik apa?" tanya Kazune. Jadul banget sih, anak TK aja tau _**desu**_ XD

_**"Gumpianggg!"**_

_**"Graup!"**_

_**"Yukina-chan, kau memecahkan gelas di rumahku!"**_

_**"Bukan salahku Hana-chan desu!"**_

_**"Meong!"**_

_**"Guk guk!"**_

_**"Aku suka sama Hika-chan desuuuu, aishiteruuu,"**_

_**"KYAAA! YUKINA-CHAN YURI!"**_

_**"Lho, baru tahu, Hana-chan desu? Lagipula Hika-sama kan hermaprodit, kelamin ganda desu,"**_

_**"Ih, mendingan Hikari sama orangutan,"**_

"Jiah, itu apaan lagi?" tanya Kazune, "Saos Encok Gaje," gerutunya.

"Kazune!" panggil Kazuto.

"To-_**Tou-san**_ ..." lirih Kazune.

"Menjauhlah dari dia, kau sudah punya Ami!" seru Kazuto.

"_**Aishiteru**_, Kazusa ..." ucap Kazune.

"Aishiteru mo, Kazune-sama ..." balas Kazusa.

"Apa?! Kau ... Kazusa Kujyou? Ti-Tidak mungkin ..." ujar Kazuto.

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazune panik.

"Kazusa ... dia saudara kembarmu yang ayah ceritakan ..."

Deg!

"Aku ... mencintai saudaraku sendiri?" tanya Kazune terkejut.

"Ka-Kazune-_**sama**_ ..." desah Kazusa.

"Kita takkan pernah bersama," ujar Kazune.

"Kita bersama kok," bantah Kazusa sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kazune.

"Kita saudara kembar bukan? Kita pasti akan terus bersama," jawab Kazusa.

"_**Tou-san**_ ..." lirih Kazune, "Kazusa boleh tinggal bersama kita bukan?"

"Pengawal! Bebaskan tahanan sel 47!" perintah Kazuto.

(Yukina : Gila, sel aja punya nomor kayak nomor _**handphone desu**_! XD)

(Hana : Kan _**Prison**_ 2020! XD)

**.**

**Kita Takkan Pernah Bersatu**

**.**

"Kau bahagia menikah bersama Tsutsumi Shingen dari kerajaan sebelah, imoutoku tersayang?" tanya Kazune yang masuk ke dalam kamar Kazusa.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, kini Kazune dan Ami memiliki anak bernama Suzune, dan hari ini juga, Kazusa akan menikah bersama Shingen.

Pipi Kazusa bersemu merah, "Y-Yaaa, begitulah," jawab Kazusa.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku masih mempunyai perasaan bernama cinta padamu, Kazusa," ujar Kazune.

Kazusa tersontak kaget, "Jangan berbohong,"

"Aku serius, Kazusa ..." bantah Kazune.

Saat Kazune ingin mendekatkan bibirnya ke Kazusa, mendadak Kazuto memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang berbalut baju pengantin itu.

"Kazusa, acara akan mulai lima belas menit lagi, tou-san harap kau sudah siap!" teriak Kazuto yang sukses menginterupsi ciuman Kazune kepada Kazusa.

"Go-_**Gomen ne**_ Kazu-_**nii**_," ujar Kazusa menolak Kazune.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Hubungan kita sebagai saudara itu dilarang," timpal Kazune.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintai Kazu-_**nii**_, sama seperti Kazu-_**nii**_," ujar Kazusa sembari memeluk Kazune.

"Kazusa," panggil seseorang berambut _**light-brown**_ ketika memasuk kamar Kazusa tanpa izin.

"Shingen, kalau mau masuk sebaiknya ketuk pintu dulu," nasehat Kazune.

"Gak ah," jawab Shingen cuek.

(Hikari dan Hana : *ngelirik Yukina dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk(?)*)

(Yukina : Na-_**Nani desu ka**_? *nyengir sendiri*)

(Hikari : Kebiasaanmu kalau di rumah jangan di bawa ke sini.)

(Yukina : Kebiasaan apa _**desu**_?)

(Hana : Desa desu desa desu, ngomong jangan pakai itu!)

(Yukina : Udah kebiasaan _**desu**_.)

(_**Readers**_ : Jangan ganggu jalan cerita!)

(Yukina : _**Haiiiii**_!)

"_**Nee**_ Kazusa, acara puncak kebahagiaan kita akan segera dimulai! Ayo!" ajak Shingen.

'_**Aku akan selalu mencintai Kazu-nii,**_' batin Kazusa, '_**Mencintai Kazu-nii sebagai saudara kembar, itu diizinkan bukan?**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note**_ :

Selesai juga _**fic **_gaje ini_** desu**_. Yukina yang harusnya belajar pelajaran Seni Budaya dan Keterampilan malah buat fic aneh bin gaje bin ajaib beginian _**desu**_.

Yosh! Ini _**special request fic for**_ **Takenomaru Hikari** _**desu**_, siapa yang gak kenal_** author**_ yang membuat _**fic**_ Estaba Prometido _**desuuu**_? #promosinianak-_-"

Sebenarnya Yukina gak akan bisa _**publish **_hari ini akibat buntu ide _**desu**_, tapi berkat semangat dari Hika-_**sama**_ (panggilan Yukina ke _**author**_** Takenomaru Hikari**) sendiri _**desu**_ dan Hana-_**sama **_(panggilan Yukina ke _**author**_ **KazuRin Shippers**, cuman biar lebih mudah panggilnya _**desu**_, dia katanya juga mau ganti penname _**desu**_ #gapenting-_-"), Yukina bisa _**publish**_ hari ini _**desu**_. _**Hontouni arigatou desu**_! XD

Hehehe, _**gomen ne**_ kalau fic ini gaje _**desu**_, dan ada tiga _**author**_ gaje yang nimbrung _**desu**_ *di _**deathglare**_ Hika-_**sama**_ dan Hana-_**sama**_* Yukina gak bermaksud menghancurkan harga diri fandom kita yang tercinta ini _**desu**_!

Dan ini semua berkat grup juga desu! Ada yang berminat ikut grup BBM atau LINE _**desu**_? Yaaa, walaupun masih sepi _**desu**_, kalau gak mau, gak apa-apa_** desu**_ XD kalau mau _**join**_, kasih tahu lewat PM aja_** desu**_ XD #yahnianakmalahpromosilagi-_-"

Yosh! Sekian bacot dari Yukina! _**Gomen**_ Hika-_**sama**_ (**Takenomaru Hikari**) jika tidak memuaskan_** desu**_! *_**ojigi**_*

Dan, jangan tanya soal humor! Yukina tidak pandai membuat humor _**desu**_! Kalau bisa buat humor pasti gaje _**desu**_!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review, minna-sama?**_


End file.
